Follow Me Through The Darkness
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Rose thought her last year at Hogwarts would be peaceful like all her other years. But evil will always lurk around the corner, no matter who your parents are. *New take on my other HP fic, Transfiguration* ScorpXRose.


**Hey all just want to start off by saying this is going to follow a plot line from one of my previous stories that I didn't finish only this will be set out better and written much better than my other one 'Transfigeration'**

**Also I'd like to ask for at least five reviews, otherwise I wont see the point in enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

** is my first '2****nd**** generation' fanfic, enjoy :D**

**Chapter One**

Rose Weasley stretched herself over the yellow lounge in the common room, of course taking the largest one. Her flaming red hair cascaded down the side of the lounge, ends curling on the floor. Her bright blue eyes stared up towards the ceiling, mind on many things but nothing in particular. She could hear a few other Hufflepuff students in the common room but they didn't make enough noise that she felt the need to wonder her wonderings else where.

A pair of stormy grey eyes flew into her vision like clouds floating in front of the sun; she turned her eyes enough to look fully into his and sighed. "Hello, Scorpius."

He sent her a smirk that made her weak at the knees, not that she'd ever tell him that. "You've been moping on the lounge since breakfast, which you skipped by the way."

"I haven't been moping." She protested shooting upright in annoyance. The quick movement made her head spin, she shook her head and blinked, maybe she had been here longer then originally thought.

He collapsed on the seat beside her, carefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out a neatly wrapped cookie, passing it too her. "Here." He muttered.

She smiled brightly, her smile was one of the best things about Rose Weasley, she was beautiful sure, one of the most in the school, but it was her smile that made her stand out. It made her eyes shine brighter than they already did, her freckles across her nose wiggled and she had dimples. Scorpius loved it when she smiled; it was one of the few things that made him genuinely smile.

"Thank you." She beamed pulling apart the wrapper within seconds.

"Don't mention it." He saw turning his head away from her, just in case she caught on to the blush that ran faintly across his cheeks. "What were you thinking about anyway?" He asked turning back, once he was sure the blush was gone.

The cookie stuck half out from her mouth, she looked at him, eyes widened at the surprise of the question considering she was busy stuffing her mouth with delicious cookie; Scorpius took one look at her and burst into laughter. She frowned and bit down on the cookie, taking the spare part in her hand. "Nothing." She managed to get out once her mouth was no longer full.

"Ah come on, Weasley, you haven't moved off this couch. It has to be something." He persisted, giving a swift nudge in her side with his elbow; a grin crossing his face when she squealed at it.

"Just lots of things." She replied again hitting away his hand. "It's our last year next year… I have no idea what it is I want to do… Hugo knows what he wants to do, has so since he could talk. Albus is the same; he wants to follow in Uncle Harry's footsteps." Her shoulders slummed and she let loose a sigh. "Since coming to Hogwarts I always tried to follow in my mothers footsteps, studying like crazy to get good grades like she did.""Needing the extra help in potions." He teased.

She sent him a glare, ignoring his heart melting smirk and leaning back into the lounge. "I'm not as bright as she was… is…"

"Father says she was the brightest witch he had ever met." Scorpius followed her lead in leaning back, his shoulder touching hers and he suddenly felt incredibly nervous. He had, for the most part, stayed to himself when it came to girls. He made friends with them sure but beyond that he never went anywhere, Albus would often ask him if he was attracted to men, a claim he scoffed at; truth was that he had been in love with Rose from the moment he met her five and a half years ago.

"I'm nothing like her." Rose was staring back up at the ceiling once again.

Scorpius nudged her gently, forcing her to look back towards him. "From what I hear you are more like her than you think."

Rose smiled, leaning forward and snatching up her bright yellow headband. "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" She said softly pushing her ringlets back with the headband, letting only her fringe stay in front of it.

"It's a burden really." He joked and upon hearing her giggle at it his smile widened.

"Hey, you two, come on." Albus snapped from the common room doorway, his green eyes staring at them in annoyance. "You let me wait there by myself, looking like a looser."

Scorpius and Rose swapped a glance before they both made their move off the lounge. Rose reached her arms up towards the ceiling, letting out a groan as her bones cracked. Scorpius cleared his throat and turned away quickly making his way to Albus' side. Albus turned only the slightest to look at Scorpius, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose.

Rose picked her books up from off the coffee table and made her way over to the boys, books against her chest. She sent Albus and apologetic smile to which he scoffed but nudged her gently. The three off them set off to their first class of the day, Rose always found it funny she, Albus and Scorpius had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Both Albus' other siblings had been sorted into Gryffindor, Hugo too.

She had always wanted to be in Ravenclaw and when she was sorted into Hufflepuff she felt devastated, until her cousin and Scorpius had too been sorted into Hufflepuff. The three of them were the talk of the school since James and most of Rose's cousins graduated. She was glad that James had moved on, before then Albus had been far too withdrawn.

"Rose!" A voice travelled loudly down the corridors.

Rose stopped and turned around, rising to her tip toes to see over the crowds of students for the owner of the voice. Flaming red hair as bright as her own came into view and she knew it was Hugo heading towards her. "What's up?" She asked once he squeezed through the crowd.

He let out a breath, regaining himself for a minute. "Someone dropped this off for you, didn't say who just asked that I give it to you." He said diving a hand into his front robe pocket.

"Hey Hugo." Scorpius said politely coming up to Rose's side, Albus taking her other, raising his head in acknowledgement of his cousin.

"Hey Scorp, Albus." Hugo replied finally pulling his hand out of his robe, holding out a sealed envelope for her. "Lily was looking for you." He added staring at Albus.

"What did she want?" Albus asked, nose screwing up as he spoke.

Rose passed Scorpius her books and took the envelope from his grasp and looked at it curiously. "Who sent it?" Rose asked as soon as Albus had stopped speaking."I don't know, to either of those questions." He said. "I got to go, see you three at lunch." And with that he had disappeared back into the sea of students.

Rose flipped the envelope back and fourth but it remained blank, she frowned at this; she shoved it into her robe pocket before taking her books back from Scorpius. "Thanks." She said flashing him a grin.

"Love letter?" Albus teased, obviously referring to the letter Hugo had given her. "Wouldn't be the first one, or so I hear.""Oh for the love of Merlin- shut up Albus." Rose hissed, flicking her hair in a very 'Hermione-like way', according to her family. "I don't know what it is." She added in a snap.

"Oh come on Rose, you could get any guy in this school yet you stay single, even when guys throw themselves at you." He continued ignoring her glares. "You're almost as bad as Scorpius."

Rose felt her cheeks run hot and quickly dropped her head enough so her locks would hide it. "Albus Severus Potter." She said firmly, point an index finger towards him. "You can't speak; you're single just like us."

"God you sounded like mum." He groaned pushing open the hefty wooden door that led to Herbology.

The three stepped into the Herbology classroom, no one else had arrived yet. Professor Neville looked up towards him, a smile crossing his features; Rose bounded towards him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Hello Uncle Neville." She smiled.

"Hello Rose." He replied returning the hug. "Albus, Scorpius." He acknowledged once Rose had released him.

"Professor." Scorpius said quietly, sinking into the seat beside him.

"Hello." Albus greeted. "Dad sends his wishes."

"In your next letter home tell them I say hello, alright? You too Rose." Professor Neville said sending them one more smile before turning back around getting his class prepared.

Rose went to take a seat next to Scorpius but Albus quickly pushed her out of the way and sat down instead, sending his cousin a smirk. She frowned at him and instead took the table to the left. Albus was smirking at her, he loved annoying his cousin, and he was very good at doing it.

"You're all early." Neville spoke over his shoulder from the front of the room.

"We had a free period this morning, Professor." Rose replied placing her books on the desk neatly.

Albus nodded, even though Neville wasn't looking in their direction. "Means we can hang and not be late for class." He added turning to Scorpius. "Now, the game this weekend."

Rose rolled her eyes, the Quidditch discussion had come into play, and the boys would be out until class started. Rose loved watching Quidditch with her family but talking about it non-stop was something she couldn't do even if she tried. She reached her hand into her robe and pulled out the envelope, placing it on the desk in front of her.

For some reason it bothered her.

Like really bothered her.

She placed an elbow on the desk, placing her chin on her palm; eyes staring down at the letter. Her brows fell downwards to meet, unable to stop the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'Stop being stupid, Rose.' _She thought to herself and gave a swift shake of her head, locks bouncing around her.

She sat up straight and pulled the envelope back into her grasp, turning it over and pulling at the seal; tugging at it. It wasn't budging and that should have given her the warning signs but instead it just made her pulls harder, grunting in frustration.

The seal broke and the envelope tore open unexpectedly, a dust cloud flowing out of it, covering Rose. She waved her hand in front of her face and coughed, fleeing out of her seat. Scorpius jumped up to help her, bounding over the table and into the dust cloud, gripping onto the collar of Rose's school shirt, giving it a harsh tug.

Neville ran forward, pulling out his wand and giving it a flick of his wrist. The dust cloud began to settle in the room, Rose's coughing heard before anything was seen. Albus was on his feet, hands place firmly on the desk, waiting anxiously to see if she was alright.

Scorpius sat on the floor with her back against his chest, hands across her stomach; he had managed to pull her out of the thickest part. She coughed violently, gripping onto his kneecaps, kicking out her legs in pain.

Neville got down to her level, placing a hand on her knee. "Are you alright, Rose?"

She couldn't stop her coughing, even with Scorpius holding her firmly; but she managed to nod. "She should go to the hospital wing." Albus said bending down next to her. "We don't know what that was."

"Yes." Neville agreed. "You two take her there right away."

Scorpius carefully got to his feet, gently pulling her up with him; trying his hardest to not show the nervous blush heating his face. "I'll follow in just a second." Albus said.

Scorpius nodded and wrapped an arm around Rose's waist, moving her other arm around his neck. Neville quickly made his way to the classroom door, pulling it open to allow the other two to leave.

Albus moved cautiously towards her desk, wand grasped tightly in his hand as a precaution. He took slow steps, making sure everything was still fine before taking another. Neville watched him, his wand ready to save him, should anything happen.

The desk stayed motionless, as if nothing had even happened movements before. The torn open envelop sat around the desk in pieces, a note still folded, undamaged. He reached out a shaky hand, trying desperately to calm his nerves. He grasped onto the note and paused, unmoving for just a second before pulling it towards him.

Neville walked up to his side, staring at the note cautiously. Albus felt more confidant when Neville had reached his side that he unfolded the paper, pulling it open to read it. But there was only one word written in the middle of paper.

_Rose._

Albus sent a sideways glance towards Neville whose eyes were only focused on the well written ink. "Perhaps you should take that with you." He began. His eyes scanned across the room before finally landing back on Albus. "But please return quickly, although Rose and Mr Malfoy are doing exceptionally well at this subject… you… are not."

Albus frowned. "I'm not doing _that_ bad, Uncle." He whinged shoving the note into his pocket.

"It just isn't your best subject, Albus." Neville replied giving him a gentle pat on the back before heading to the front of the classroom. Albus muttered under his breath as he took his exit. Neville smiled at this, continuing on with his work.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat on the white plastic chair beside the hospital wing bed that Rose was put on, even if she argued about having to be there. He leant back in the chair staring up towards the white ceiling. Rose turned her head to look towards him, her bright blue eyes settling on him, a soft smile crossing her features. "You don't need to stay, Scorp." She said softly, the wheeze in her voice noticeable.<p>

Scorpius simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind." He answered, head lolling to the side, stormy grey eyes catching hers. "Just rest."

Rose rolled her eyes but sunk into the bed anyway, stretching out and pulling the covers up to her chin; she felt so tired. "Thank you…" She whispered still staring towards him.

He gave her a lopsided smile, he could see her eye lids slowly falling closed; it wouldn't be too much longer until she was asleep. He smiled watching her lids close and a steady heavy breathing take over, he loved her, he cared about her so much but his father- her father for that matter; wouldn't approve.

That was the main reason he never told her how beautiful he thought she was. How sweet and kind she was towards everyone, although her family was an occasional exception. How she made his days so much brighter.

"You should tell her." Albus said leaning against the wall to his left, arms folded across his chest; his gaze on Rose.

The sudden noise startled Scorpius and he shot out of his chair, upon seeing Albus he ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing. "What are you on about?"

"I've know for, oh, since about fourth year." Albus replied. "That you're in love with her."Scorpius quick turned away and cleared his throat. "She's one of my best friends."

"And? Rose's parents were best friends with my dad and that didn't stop them." Albus retorted. "You find excuses to _not_ tell her."

"Why are you even asking?"

"Somebody has too." Albus scoffed. "Trust me sitting in-between you two all the time is taking its toll. The flirting, the gooey eyes, the awkward sexual tension when a body part touches another." He laughed upon seeing Scorpius' face. "Look just hurry up and tell her, cause' its getting on my nerves."

"Don't you have a Herbology class to go too?" He hissed slouching back down in the chair.

"Yeah, yeah." Albus laughed. He pulled out the paper from his robe, placing it on Scorpius' lap. "This was on her desk. It was in the envelope."

Scorpius looked down at the note, eyebrow quirked. He looked back up but by then Albus had already gone rolling his eyes he put the note on the small wooden side table. He found himself just staring at her again, perhaps Albus was right, and maybe it was time to tell her that he loved her.

No.

His father wouldn't be happy with that, even if he would hide it well.

He simply slouched more into the chair, arms dropping on his lap in annoyance. He knew he should have asked the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin, away from her. He promised himself he wouldn't associate himself with any of the 'golden trio's' children… but he couldn't pull away from Rose. Even if he wanted too.

* * *

><p><em>Rose stood in the darkness, the chill in the air in cased her body in goose bumps; breath leaving its mark in the air. She looked around but saw nothing, only darkness and the feeling of cold air against her. Was she dreaming? She wasn't sure.<em>

"…_hello?" Her words fell dead in the air, she didn't like this._

_She took a cautious step forward, hearing it hit the ground in an echo around her. Her heart began to pound against her chest, breathing quickening. She wanted to wake up and now. _

"_Scorp? Albus?" The words feeling hallow around her._

"_Please…please wake up." She whispered, fists clenching tightly. "I just want to wake up."_

_Faint footsteps sounded in the distance, she shot around to face them in an instant, breathing coming to a halt. She could hear the steps coming closer but she couldn't pin point the source. She took instinctual steps back, letting out a whimper of fear in the process. Dreams didn't feel this real to her, ever._

_Suddenly something flew towards her, a dark blur, she couldn't see what it was and a scream escaped her throat. She ran as fast as she could, without knowing where she was going or what she was running from. But something was there._

"_Wake up!" She screamed to herself, glancing over her shoulder to see if she could see anything._

_But only darkness found her sight._

_She turned her head back to see where she was going and as she did she felt a harsh pull on her arm, sharp and painful._

* * *

><p>Rose shot up in an instant, sweat falling down her brows; her breathing uneven. Scorpius got to his feet and too her bed within second. "Rose?" He asked moving into her view. "What's wrong?"<p>

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, trying to calm her breathing but not even sure how to start. "I… I…"

"Can I get you anything?" He asked in a worried tone.

"A drink." She said slowly before adding a "Please."

Scorpius nodded and quickly headed to get her a cup of water, Rose watched him leave the room and once she was sure he was gone she raced to pull up the right sleeve of her robe. Her breathing caught in her throat when her eyes landed on the four large scratches down her forearm, blood trickling down her arm.

"A dream…" She murmured.


End file.
